Memories of the Writer
by Der Blaue Wolf
Summary: Prequel to 'Adventures of the Writer.' Long ago, the Writer and the Vocaloids had to fight the evil daemoness Tei Sukone for the sake of Len's fidelity. As always, madness ensues. Meanwhile, a certain pair are failing to ask each other out. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: As it says in the description, this is the prequel to 'Adventures of the Writer.' If you haven't read that, this won't make vast amounts of sense. If you have read it then this might make some sense if you squint.

Memories of the Writer! Ch1

_Some time ago, when Writer's World was very young, in a certain pub near the edge of Wolfie's fic-zone..._

Meiko: "Well Miku, what can I get you?"

Miku: _Having just arrived, _"Oh~ Gimme a scallion cider."

Meiko: "Here you go." _Hands Miku a bottle and glass, _"So, I see you managed to throw Kaito off somehow."

Miku: _Pouring her drink, _"Yeah, I beat him up and took his wallet."

Meiko: "Isn't that assault and theft?"

Miku: "Yeah, so?"

Meiko: "So? So?"

Miku: "Yeah, 'so.' It's for a good cause."

Meiko: "Damn you chaotic good people."

Miku: "Meh, I'm only good-aligned 'cause otherwise paladins try to kill me on sight."

Meiko: "So what is this 'good cause' you nicked Kaito's wallet for?"

Miku: "Keeping him away from me."

Meiko: _Thinking, _"Okay, I'll give you that."

Miku: "Anyway, isn't it about time that a plot point walked through that door?"

_The door Miku indicated swings open at that point, and in strides Wolfie._

Wolfie: "Hello there."

Miku: "Oh hi!"

Wolfie: "So, how's things?"

Miku: "Not too bad, I've successfully got rid of Kaito for a while."

Wolfie: "Oh, cool. You know you should really get a boyfriend, that way he might stop trying to ask you out."

Miku: "Well no nice guys have asked me out, so it's a bit difficult."

_Let's take a look into their minds at this point:_

Wolfie's Mind: 'Would I qualify as nice? It's hard to tell. Should I ask her?'

Miku's Mind: 'Okay, take the hint. Wait, I wasn't hinting anything. It's not like I really want him to ask me out... well... not that much..."

Meiko's Mind: 'Can't they just work out their feelings, then get a room?'

_And now, back to normal._

Wolfie: "So, I wonder when a plot point will turn up."

Miku: "Oh, well now that you're here, it should be right about..."

_The door flies open, and Len and Rin run in._

Miku: "...now."

Len: "Miku, Meiko, please help!"

Miku: "What is it?"

Len: "It's Tei, she tried to *censored* me!"

Meiko: "Okay, Len, Rin, I understand that you're in a fix, but you two are both underage, so please leave."

Miku: "May I point out that I'm only 16?"

Wolfie: "Yeah, I'm not exactly 18 yet either."

Meiko: "Yeah, but for convenience's sake, the legal age for drinking in Writer's World is 16."

Wolfie: "Oh yeah... that was one of the laws I passed so that I could go and get pissed without having to worry about fake ID."

Meiko: "So anyway, Len, Rin, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Rin: "But Tei's right outside waiting to kill me and *censored* Len."

Wolfie: "Why is she just waiting outside instead of coming in here to kill/*censored* you?"

Rin: "I don't know, but I'm just hoping she doesn't come in."

_The door flies open suddenly._

Meiko: "Oh for goodness' sake! Stop throwing that door open so violently people!"

Tei: "My apologies Meiko, but my target is in here." _Sees Len, cowering behind Miku, _"Lenny! My love!" _Leaps at Len, who dodges, _"Come here my beloved!"

Rin: "Leave Len alone!" _Tackles Tei to the floor._

Tei: "Oh no you don't!" _Kicks Rin off her, and draws a knife, lunging at Rin._

Wolfie: "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Tei: "And why not?"

Wolfie: _Grabbing Tei and throwing her aside, _"Because Rin has more comedy value than you, so if only one of you is going to survive, it's got to be her."

Tei: "Why you!" _Rushes at Wolfie, knives drawn._

Wolfie: "Gate!"

_A huge portal opens in Tei's path, and she runs straight through it. The portal closes after her._

Wolfie: "Phew... that was close."

Miku: "Where did that gate go to?"

Wolfie: "The Plane of Yandere, I thought she'd be right at home there."

_A muffled World is Mine starts playing._

Wolfie: "Oh sorry, my phone." _Answers the phone, _"Hello? Oh Misty... WHAT? Oh shit... yes... my fault... I just sent Sukone there... right..." _Hangs up._

Miku: "Trouble?"

Wolfie: "Yes, it would seem that something suddenly just started absorbing the yandere energy from the Plane of Yandere, and I think we can guess what's doing it."

Miku: "You don't mean...?"

Wolfie: "Most likely, Tei Sukone is now absorbing the Plane of Yandere's energy, and at an alarming rate."

Miku: "What's going to happen?"

Wolfie: "Imagine your worst nightmare, with superpowers, but really pissed off. With a crush on one of your friends, who already has a girlfriend. That is roughly what is going to happen."

Miku: "Oh... Shit..." _Suddenly smiles, _"So... we'll have a pissed off Kaito with a crush on Luka?"

Wolfie: "Different worst nightmare, and different friend."

Miku: "Oh... Shit!"

Len: "So what do we do?"

Wolfie: "Well, I can think of two ways of acting. The first is to go kick her ass, the second is to go kick her ass."

Rin: "You just said the same thing twice."

Wolfie: " I know, I started the sentence, but couldn't think of a second thing we could do."

Rin: "Ri~ght... so you just failed really."

Wolfie: "Sort of."

Rin: "Exactly."

Wolfie: "Not quite."

Len: "Um... guys, can we, you know... go beat her up before we have a super-yandere trying to rape me and kill my sister?"

Wolfie: "Oh, I suppose we could."

Miku: "Oh, well you guys have fun."

Wolfie: "Hey, you're coming too!"

Miku: "Why should I?"

Wolfie: "'Cause you couldn't just let your friends go it alone."

Miku: "Yes I could. Give me a good reason why I should go with you guys, I'll even give you three tries."

Wolfie: "You care about your friends."

Miku: "Yes, but I'm not going to risk my ass for them."

Wolfie: "You feel morally obliged to help."

Miku: "No I don't."

Wolfie: "Okay, remind me, what's your alignment?"

Miku: "Chaotic Good." _Thinks, _"Damn you!"

Wolfie: "Alignment preservation is the best way to make somebody do something."

Meiko: "Isn't that a little cruel?"

Wolfie: "Maybe, but the fate of Len and Rin's relationship is on the line, do you think I can afford to lose the incest jokes?"

Rin: "So you're not doing this because you care about us?"

Wolfie: "Of course I care about you two, you're a great source of humour."

Len: "That doesn't exactly inspire me..."

Wolfie: "Anyway, let's go and assemble the gang!"

Miku: "Who is 'the gang' exactly?"

Wolfie: "Us, Misty, Luka, Gakupo and maybe Kaito so we can throw him off a cliff along the way."

Miku: "Right... I'll call Luka." _Takes out phone, _"Just make sure that Kaito doesn't go anywhere near me."

Wolfie: "Of course." _To himself, _"I wouldn't let him near my precious Miku-chama anyway."

Miku: "What was that? Did you say my name."

Wolfie: _Smiling and waving his hand, _"Nothing!"

* * *

><p><em>Yes, it's back. Fear it.<em>

Bis Bald

BW


	2. Chapter 2

Memories of the Writer! Ch2

Miku: "So everyone's here now."

Kaito: "Of course my beloved princess. I would heed your call though a thousand miles lay between us, and a hundred thousand men would block my way. Also, I was hoping to get my wallet back."

Miku: "Okay, Kaito, if I give you the wallet, will you go and throw yourself off the nearest cliff?"

Kaito: "No."

Miku: "In that case, I'm not giving it back."

Kaito: "NO! How will I be able to buy my ice cream?"

Miku: "Well, as I said, if you throw yourself off a cliff..."

_Kaito looks torn between the pain of no ice cream, and the pain of a vertical drop of at least a few dozen yards._

Kaito: "Fine!" _Takes the wallet and runs out._

Meiko: "Miku! What have you done?"

Miku: "Oh, don't worry, I already spent all the money."

Meiko: "That's not what I mean! You just sent Kaito to his death!"

Wolfie: "He's the comedy-relief character remember, he'll be fine. Also, it's all happening off-screen, so it's not like he'll actually throw himself off..."

Kaito: _In the distance, _"For Miku!" _The sound of a person plummeting can be heard, followed by a loud splat._

Wolfie: "I retract my statement."

Misty: "So now we're all here, what the hell are we going to do about Sukone?"

Wolfie: "Well actually, I have a cunning plan!"

_Everyone looks shocked._

Misty: "Wolfie, you have a plan? Stop the presses! Wolfie has planned something!"

Wolfie: "Ha, ha! Very frigging funny Misty."

Len: "So what is the plan?"

Wolfie: "I'm not going to tell you."

Rin: "Why not?"

Wolfie: "Look, in fiction, whenever you discuss a plan in front of the readers, it never works. To quote: 'When there is a plan, things cannot go according to it. If they do, the plan becomes a spoiler.' That is, if I tell you the plan, then it will not work."

Miku: "Yeah right."

Wolfie: "What?"

Miku: "We all know that you're just saying that, and that you really don't have a plan, apart from planning to improvise like your life depends on it, which it probably does."

Wolfie: "No! I really do have a plan."

Misty: "Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that Wolfie."

Luka: "So what do we do first then?"

Wolfie: "First we go to the Plane of Yandere!"

Misty: "Wow, your genius knows no bounds."

Wolfie: "Thanks smartarse. Now, we need to hurry there, but there's one slight problem."

Lumi: "So, what would that be?"

Luka: "Hang, on, first and foremost, none of us apart from Miku is meant to meet you until chapter 3 of Save!"

Lumi: "And you aren't meant to know that yet. Don't worry, it will probably make sense in the end."

Misty: "Sense? Wolfie is the one writing this story you know."

Wolfie: "Again, thanks smartarse."

Miku: "So what was that problem?"

Wolfie: "Well, you see, I've run out of 9th level spells for the day, so I can't use gate to get us to the right place."

Miku: "But you have 20 levels in 'Writer!' How the Hell have you used all your 9th level spells already?"

Wolfie: "I wanted to see if I could use time stop, while time stopped, while time stopped. Then I realised, that I needed to go deeper."

Misty: "Yo dawg, I heard you liked time stop, so I cast time stop in yo time stop so yo can stop time while yo stop time."

Wolfie: "But only I can act in my time stop."

Misty: "Yes but..." _Sighs, _"I give up."

Wolfie: "Good."

Miku: "So can't you just have eight hours rest and then get us all there."

Wolfie: "I would have, but Tei Sukone will soon be too strong for us to fight."

Miku: "Soon? How soon?"

Wolfie: _Looks at his watch, _"7 hours, 59 minutes and 14.3 seconds"

Miku: "That's... accurate."

Wolfie: "So, we need to find another way into the Plane of Yandere."

Misty: "Well then, Mr. 'I have a plan,' how do we get there?"

Wolfie: "Simple. We go to the Portal of Yandere!"

Miku: "Let me guess, it's located in the 'Gatetown of Yandere.'"

Wolfie: "Well... I was having writer's block when I created that area."

Misty: _Sighing, _"Isn't this what you write when you have writer's block?"

Wolfie: "Yes, but sometimes I have writer's block within writer's block, and before anyone says it, no, we do not need to go deeper."

Misty: "Yo dawg I heard..." _Falls forward as Miku hits him with a scallion._

Miku: "The first time was enough."

Misty: "That hurt!"

Wolfie: "Yes Miku, well done."

Misty: "You bastard."

Wolfie: "What did you expect?"

Misty: "Well..." _Thinks, _"That doesn't make you any less of a bastard."

Wolfie: "And you think I care because?"

Misty: "Damn you."

Wolfie: "Damn you too."

Len: "Okay... could we get back to the matter at hand before I have a yandere attempt to violate me again?"

Misty: "We could, but this is more fun."

Wolfie: "Okay, okay, fun time is over, time to get to business."

Rin: "So how do we get to the Gatetown of Yandere?"

Wolfie: "We must travel across the Plain of Plainness, then sail across the Sea of C Major, and then venture a little way through the Inlands."

Miku: "The Inlands?"

Wolfie: "They're like the Outlands, but they're in the middle of everything else."

Miku: "Okay..."

Len: "Well come on then! Let's go."

Wolfie: "Yeah... we probably ought to head off. Does everyone have a weapon?"

_Misty takes out a bow, Miku a spring onion, Luka a Tuna, Rin the keys to the Roadroller, Lumi his Spellbook, Meiko a broken bottle and Chewy his fists._

Wolfie: _Drawing a two-handed-sword from a sheath on his back, _"Excellent! Then let us begin our adventure!"

Miku: "Hang on, Wolfie, don't you have that super over-powered sword?"

Wolfie: "Ah, not yet, that'll probably be a plot point later, if I remember."

Misty: "What if you don't?"

Wolfie: "Then we just assume that I pick it up between the end of this and Proposal of the Writer."

Miku: "Oh, who are you going to be proposing to?"

Wolfie: _Agitated _"Did I say proposal? Oh, I must have meant something else."

Miku: "Oh... if you're sure..."

_Let's have a sneaky view into their minds again..._

Miku's Mind: 'Oh... why couldn't he be going to propose to me..."

Wolfie's Mind: 'If only she knew what I was planning... I wish I had the courage to tell her...'

Everyone else's minds: 'Seriously guys, get a room."

* * *

><p><em>So... next time there be some action rather than people just standing around and talking in a bar. See it next time on Memories of the Writer!<em>

Bis Bald

BW


	3. Chapter 3

Memories of the Writer! Ch3

_Somewhere on the edge of the Plain of Plainness..._

Wolfie: "We're here!"

Miku: "Wow... it's..."

Luka: "Please, don't say 'plain.'"

Miku: "I was going to say 'bland.'"

Luka: "Yeah right!"

Miku: "But I was!"

Wolfie: "Nobody will believe you, trust me, just let it go Miku, the same thing happened to me last chapter with my plans."

Miku: "Yeah but..." _Sighs, _"Fine."

Rin: "So how long should it take us to cross the plain?"

Wolfie: "About one chapter."

Len: "So we'd better get going then."

Miku: "Right, everyone on the roadroller!"

_Everyone climbs on, as Rin starts the engine, and the machine trundles along._

Misty: "I'm just going to be suddenly and uncharacteristically clever, and ask this... why can't we go through a plot hole?"

Wolfie: "Because there aren't any!"

Misty: "What?"

Wolfie: "Look, everything in this story makes perfect sense! We're just a misfit group of people at varying degrees of insanity hurrying to get to a plane of yandere characters before one of them becomes an all-powerful rapist."

Misty: "Would you like to continue making my point for me?"

Miku: "Actually, for once, Wolfie has a point."

Wolfie: _Frowning, _"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Miku: _Smiling, _"You're welcome."

Misty: "Anyway, there must be a plot hole somewhere!"

Wolfie: "Look, if there were a plot hole in the right place, then it would cause another plot hole, because there would be no journeying element to our story. Because that plot hole would also connect to its source, it would also connect to the location, thus causing another plot hole, and so on. In the end, if this does occur, the existence of so many plot holes in one place causes a plot-space disruption, removing all plot holes."

Misty: "So what you're saying is that plot holes can't be used to do anything useful for the main party."

Wolfie: "Unless the plot dictates it."

Misty: "Right... I'll just pretend that your explanation made sense, and live with it. So excuse me while I bash my head repeatedly against the roadroller. If I kill enough of my brain, that might actually make sense."

Wolfie: "Trust me, you have to kill a lot of your brain before that sort of thing will make sense."

Misty: "So how much of your brain have you killed?"

Wolfie: "None of it, I only said that 'you' would have to kill a lot of your brain for it to make sense."

Misty: "Again, that makes so much sense."

Wolfie: "Well sorry if you can't comprehend my awesomeness."

Misty: "I... give up."

Wolfie: "Probably just as well."

Miku: "So is anything actually going to happen, or are we just going to argue the entire way to the Gatetown of Yandere?"

Wolfie: "Well... aside from Tsukone, there aren't any actual enemies to fight. I mean... she doesn't have any supporters."

Mysterious Voice: "That's where you're wrong!"

Wolfie:_ Pulling out a shotgun and firing in the direction of the voice, _"I won't be for very long."

Misty: "Wolfie! It's extremely rude to shoot the guy with the mysterious voice before he introduces himself!"

Wolfie: "Look, given what usually happens when we meet a 'Mysterious Voice' and what he just said, I think I was justified!"

Miku: "Um, guys, can we have this argument later, and take a look at the guy with the mysterious voice, WHO SURVIVED BEING SHOT AT POINT BLANK!"

_Everyone looks at the mysterious figure, who stands tall and proud, in spite of several wounds._

Figure: "I have come on behalf of Len's more extreme fangirls, to kidnap him and take him to our leader Tei Sukone! My name is Alice Margatriod!"

Wolfie: "Don't you mean Margatroid?"

Alice: "NO! I'm not that puppet girl who's rather too interested in Marissa! Why does everyone always get us confused?"

Wolfie: "Do I really need to answer that question?"

Alice: "No... please don't."

Wolfie: "Anyway, so you're going to attempt to kidnap Len from under my nose, and get him to Sukone. Do you not realise that Sukone will then just *censored* him, potentially after having killed off all his other fangirls, so that there isn't any competition?"

Alice: "Of course she wouldn't! We're all in this together to get Len and *censored* him together, without cessation."

Len: "Oh gods... please, somebody protect me please!"

Rin: "Don't worry Lenny! I won't let them take you from me!" _Turns the roadroller towards Alice, who takes the initiative to step out the way of the slow machine, _"Damn you! Stay still!"

Alice: "I'm here to take Len! And there's no way you can stop me!"

Wolfie: "Really?" _Two wings sprout from his back, as he draws his sword, _"You will not enjoy this, but it will be over quickly." _Flies at Alice, who draws a longsword._

Alice: "Ha! I've had better battles with my six-year old sister. I don't need a big sword when fighting such a weak mister."

Misty: "Has anyone noticed that the rap they're para-quoting doesn't even exist yet when this is set?"

Lumi: "Do you think they care?"

Misty: "Probably not."

_Alice and Wolfie continue fighting, swords clashing, as they unleash hell._

Alice: _Lunging at Wolfie, _"You will lose Wolfie!"

Wolfie: _Blocking Alice's sword, _"Honestly, do you really think you stand a chance?"

Alice: "Well, yeah."

Wolfie: "And why?"

Alice: "Because I've trained my entire life to fight."

Wolfie: "Right, but, at the risk of sounding cliché, there's something you forgot."

Alice: _Looking surprised, _"What?"

Wolfie: "I'm the MOTHERF***ING WRITER!" _Slashes, cleaving Alice's sword in two, then slashing up, almost cutting Alice in half._

Alice: "How... is this possible?"

Wolfie: _Sheathing his sword, _"You should never screw with the guy writing the story. There's only one person here allowed to screw with me."

Alice: "And who the hell is that?"

Wolfie: "The one I wish to make my waifu."

Alice: "Oh... ahaha... it's funny... 'cause you said 'screw' and meant 'screw' in the other sense..." _Dies._

Wolfie: "Dying explaining a joke is a pretty bad way to go. Especially when it was a bad joke to begin with." _Turns to where the roadroller has slowly progressed a few hundred feet further, and flies over to it._

Misty: "Well that was a pathetic battle."

Wolfie: "Well it is only chapter 3, we can't have any really major battles yet."

Miku: "What were you saying to her at the end, I heard something about screwing with you, but not much else."

Wolfie: _Blushing, _"Er... nothing important."

Miku: "Oh, if you're sure."

_Let's take yet another look into the characters' minds._

Wolfie's Mind: 'I wish I could find the will to tell you... you can screw with me any time.'

Miku's Mind: 'I just hope that it was to do with me... wait... why would I hope that? It's n-not l-like I like him or anything.'

Everyone Else's Minds: 'Rearrange the following: room a get f***ing.'

* * *

><p>Bis Bald<p>

BW


	4. Chapter 4

Memories of the Writer! Ch4

_Within the Plane of Yandere, a group of Len's fangirls surround a white haired girl, who is chained to a high wall, her arms stretched out as if she were being crucified._

Alice: _Having reformed since her death, _"Sisters! We are nearly finished. Soon, we shall have unleashed the power of the true Yandere! Then we shall bind her, and force her to do our bidding."

_Tei stares listlessly at the girls around her. She has no energy to speak, as trails of light wind around her, feeding yandere energy into her body. Her red eyes stare at Alice, a glare of absolute hatred._

Alice: _Turning to look at Tei, _"So how are you, our precious 'leader?'"

Tei: "Go and die."

Alice: _Smirking, _"No way. I'm going to stay right here, and then use you to capture Len for us! I swear I will achieve it, by my name as the Three Coloured Puppeteer, Alice Margatriod!"

Tei: "You're even half the real Alice Margatroid! What's with your user name anyway? Did you misspell it when you were typing it in or something?"

Alice: "Shut up!"

Tei: "Oh why can't there be a waitress to throw knives at you around here?"

Alice: "Oh shut up!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, at the banks of the Sea of C Major...<em>

Luka: "So why is the music for this area in D minor?"

Miku: "Just don't ask."

Wolfie: "So... we need a boat."

Misty: "Can't you just write one in?"

Wolfie: "That was the plan." _Takes out his laptop and starts typing. A steam ship appears in the water next to them, with a ramp to climb on board._

Miku: "Those powers are rather convenient."

Wolfie: "Yeah, pity I can't use them in the Plane of Yandere. It's not actually in my fic-zone."

Misty: "And with that, Wolfie carelessly explains away the future plot hole where he can't insta-kill all our enemies."

Wolfie: "Hey, at least I do my hand waves in advance!"

Miku: "He has a point Misty."

Misty: "How the hell does that constitute a point?"

Wolfie: "It just does, so stick it Misty."

Misty: "I hate you."

Wolfie: "I hate you too."

Lumi: "You two are such great best friends."

Wolfie: "We know, we discuss the fact at length."

Miku: "Anyway guys, do you think, maybe, we could get on board. I think we'd all like to get this over with, and then go back to Meiko's bar for a drink."

Meiko: "Maybe you'll be able to if I've got over the fact that you made Kaito jump off a freaking cliff!"

Miku: "He'll be fine, to be honest, I'm surprised he hasn't caught up to us yet."

Kaito: _His voice very distant, _"My princess!"

_Everyone looks to see Kaito in the distance, running at insane speed towards them._

Miku: "Everyone, on board, now! We're leaving!"

_Everyone rushes on board, and the boat quickly sets off. Kaito reaches the bank, and, after staring at the water for a bit, leaps in and starts swimming after the ship._

Miku: "Wolfie, do something!"

Wolfie: _Stepping to the back of the ship, and taking out his laptop, while awesome music plays, _"Cause I am my enemy, the water's up to the knee, I never wanted nothin' from you, yes I do, yes I do, my engine's runnin' on dry, my head's so f***ed up inside!"

_The water at the back of the boat rises up, and forms a huge liquid wolf, which bares its fangs and attacks Kaito._

Meiko: "NO! Stop it! You'll really kill him!"

Wolfie: "But I won't ever let him drown! Because he's too good as comic relief."

_The watery wolf seemingly swallows Kaito. The water then falls in a huge cascade, leaving a flat mirror of a surface._

Meiko: "WHY? You don't have to hurt him like that!"

Wolfie: "I don't?"

Miku: "He doesn't?"

Meiko: "NO YOU DON'T!"

Wolfie: "Meh, it's good stress relief."

Miku: "I know, I always enjoyed the feeling of sending him flying into a wall with my negi!"

Wolfie: "Yeah, there's a certain amount of appeal to beating the hell out of him."

Meiko: _Stunned, _"They're both such sadists..."

Lumi: "Yeah, just imagine what would happen if they ever slept together."

Misty: _Making a face, _"No, please don't."

Lumi: "What? Something wrong?"

Misty: "You know, though I may be bisexual, that does not make me want to imagine my best friend doing it with an imaginary robot."

Lumi: _Looking confused, _"It doesn't?"

Misty: "No! It doesn't!"

_While they were arguing, Miku and Wolfie are off to the side, blushing at the comment._

Wolfie: "But I wouldn't hurt Miku in bed..." _Gulps suddenly at the thought of Miku and *censored*._

Miku: "I'm not like that when I..." _Turns bright crimson._

_At the risk of sounding cliché, at the risk of sounding like a broken record, let's take a look into their minds right now._

Wolfie's Mind: 'I'd be M for her if she really wanted me to be. But I couldn't enjoy hurting my darling Miku.'

Miku: 'Oh... Wolfie with a whip... then he'd show me that the pen is mightier than the sword.'

Everyone Else's Mind: 'There must be a room on this ship, if so, get it!'

Meiko's Mind: 'Oh, and I still hate you for drowning Kaito.'

* * *

><p><em>Back in the Plane of Yandere...<em>

Alice: "Now, my subordinates! I need you to sink Wolfie's ship! We will defeat him!"

Subordinate Fangirls: "Down with the Wolf!"

Alice: "Now go! Defeat him, destroy him!"

Subordinate Fangirls: "We go!" _Disappear._

Alice: "Ah, this is going excellently..." _turning to a shadowy figure behind her, _"...just as you predicted, Derrick."

_A figure stepped from the shadows, and lowers the hood on his cloak, revealing the face of Derrick._

Derrick: "Indeed, just as long as you keep your part of the deal, I will help you complete the ritual."

Alice: "Yeah, yeah, we'll advertise for your boss on our forums."

Derrick: "Excellent, his Big Badiness will be pleased."

Alice: "Indeed... I just want to make it clear though, that I don't trust you."

Derrick: "I know, I expected nothing less."

* * *

><p>Wolfie: "I just realised, I won't be there when you do this next time."<p>

Miku: "Do what?"

Wolfie: "Well, the next time... you're on a boat!"

_Music starts playing..._

Misty: "Oh shit, get your guitars ready  
>It's about to go down<br>Everybody in the place hit the f***ing chord  
>But stay on your motherf***ing toes<br>We're running this, let's go."

Wolfie: "I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat  
>Everybody look at me<br>'Cause I'm typing on a boat  
>I'm on a boat, and I will gloat<br>Take a good hard look  
>At the motherf***ing boat."<p>

Misty: "I'm on a boat motherf***er, take a look at me  
>Straight playing on a boat in the key of C<br>Busting five notes, wind whipping out my coat  
>You can't stop me motherf***er, 'cause I'm on a boat!"<p>

Wolfie: "Take a chapter, prick, I'm on a boat, bitch  
>We drinking Pepsi and Coke 'cause of the fizz<br>I got my big sword and my keyboard  
>I'm killing fangirls, you at home<br>Pining for the fjords!"

Miku: "Wolfie! Misty! Stop this!" _Takes out two Negis._

_Then there was much violence, and pain, as Miku showed her sadistic side._

Wolfie: _Lying on the deck, _"So... this is what I can expect if I date her?"

Misty: _Lying next to Wolfie,_ "Yes... I think so."

Miku: "What are you two muttering about?"

Wolfie & Misty: "Nothing!"

* * *

><p>Bis Bald<p>

BW


	5. Chapter 5

Memories of the Writer! Ch5

_On their boat, in the middle of the Sea of C major._

Luka: "And now the music's shifted to A minor."

Miku: "Sh~!"

Luka: "Oh dear..."

Wolfie: "Anyway, it shouldn't be too long until we reach the Inlands."

Misty: "Thank goodness, we've just been sitting on this boat for ages."

Wolfie: "It hasn't been that long."

Misty: "Trust me, with you and Miku making eyes at each other, it's felt like years."

Rin: "Uh-oh..."

Miku: "What is it?"

Rin: "We've got a radar reading... three unidentified ships coming our way!"

Wolfie: "Shit! All hands man the guns!"

Miku: "But they could just be neutral ships, we have no reason to attack unless they do."

Wolfie: "Miku, how often, when any form of travel is involved, do you actually run into plot-irrelevant groups in fiction?"

Miku: "Well..." _Thinks, _"Um... never."

Wolfie: "Precisely! So there are only two options: first, they are mysterious allies, and second, they are enemies. Now, guess which is the far more likely option."

_Miku stares at him for a minute, then nods._

Miku: "Okay, I'll go to a gun."

Wolfie: "Atta-girl!"

_The three ships approach, and Wolfie turns their ship to go straight towards the central of the three._

Wolfie: G_rabbing a communicator, _"This is Wolfie, the Writer, to those three ships, I suggest you move out-of-the-way, 'cause I'm coming through, and there's no way in hell that you'll be able to stop me."

Voice of a Girl: _Through communicator, _"Negative, Wolfie. You will be destroyed!"

Wolfie: "Oh really? Very well then, ladies and gents, fire at will!"

_Lasers fly from all the ships, while Wolfie stands at the wheel of his ship, laughing maniacally as he steers._

Miku: "Wolfie! We're going to crash into their ship!"

Wolfie: "That's the plan!"

Miku: "Wolfie! You're crazy!"

Wolfie: "I know! And to quote good old captain Jack, if I weren't this probably wouldn't work!" _Rams the enemy ship._

* * *

><p><em>About 5 minutes later, on board Wolfie's ship, in clear waters, with no sight of the enemy.<em>

Miku: "What the hell happened?"

Luka: "Last thing I remember, Wolfie was about to do something monumentally stupid."

Misty: "Oh gods... it worked..."

Miku: "What worked?"

Misty: "Wolfie created a QSP."

Miku: "A what?"

Misty: "A quantum stupidity point. He performed an action so utterly stupid, that it bent space-time... No, it didn't bend space-time, it violated it, from behind, while it was screaming for him to stop."

Miku: "Was it really _that _stupid?"

Misty: "Ramming a ship full of the most important people in the world to you into an enemy ship in the middle of a fight? I'd say that was so stupid it hurts."

Wolfie: "But it worked!"

Misty: "Yes, and if anything is really stupid here, that is."

Miku: "Anyway, so where did those other ships go?"

Wolfie: "They're probably floating around in the stupidest bit of the universe right now."

Miku: "But how come we weren't affected?"

Wolfie: "I channelled all the stupid into one place."

Miku: "Where?"

Chewy: _With a huge smile on his face, _"Hey, Wolfie, what does stupid mean?"

_Everyone stares at him, and Wolfie pats him on the shoulder._

Wolfie: "It means go and sit in the corner and be quiet Chewy."

Chewy: "Okay!" _Sits in the corner, and stays silent._

Miku: "You forced it all into his head?"

Wolfie: "Yeah, well, where else was I meant to put it?"

Miku: "Okay, fair point."

Misty: "Anyway... how much further to the Inlands?"

Wolfie: "Not much, we're just a couple of arpeggios from the nearest port."

Miku: "Thank goodness, we've already had enough trouble on this little boat trip."

Wolfie: "Oh don't worry, there's more trouble coming our way."

Miku: "Dare I ask, what make you say that?"

Wolfie: "Just the sonar reading, which is currently registering five submarines heading towards us at high speed."

Miku: "Oh shit..."

Wolfie: "Oh, and now there are torpedoes coming from all five, which are on a collision course with our ship."

Miku: "Double shit..."

Wolfie: "So guys, you ready to abandon ship?"

Misty: "How the hell are we going to survive this?"

Wolfie: "Simple..."

_Five torpedoes appear in the sea, speeding towards the ship, and Wolfie smiles._

Wolfie: "... at the risk of sounding cliché, we cheat!"

_The torpedoes explode._

* * *

><p>Alice: <em>Watching Wolfie's ship from the Plane of Yandere, via one of those convenient floating screens which all villains seem to be able to conjure up, <em>"Excellent! Wolfie and his friends will all die, and Wolfie won't return in time to stop me!"

Tei: "You really think you've stopped him?"

Alice: "Of course! Nobody could survive tha..."

Wolfie: _From the screen, _"Activate Godmode!"

Alice: "Wh-what's going on?"

_Wolfie has risen above the boat on white wings, and five guns fly around him, each of which is smoking._

Wolfie: "Five torpedoes, easy targeting."

Alice: "My minions! Take Wolfie down!"

_In the sea around Wolfie's ship, five submarines rise up, and start firing missiles at Wolfie._

Wolfie: "Whoa... that's a lot of missiles... good thing I've played lots of Touhou recently!" _His guns start firing at the submarines, while he dodges each and every missile._

Alice: "Dammit!"

Wolfie: "I will destroy you all!"

Alice: "Haha... it looks like it's come to this already! A pity, I'd been hoping to use it only at the last moment." _Teleports to the battlefield... don't ask me how._

Wolfie: "Oh, Alice, so you've finally shown up! I was wondering how long it would take to flush you out."

Alice: _Drawing a gun from a holster, _"Don't worry, this will be a most entertaining fight." _Fires at Wolfie._

Wolfie: "Oh come on, you couldn't possible hit me!" _Tries to dodge, but the bullet homes in on him, and strikes him in the arm, _"ARGH! Bitch, watch me write you out of existence!"

Alice: "Just try it."

Wolfie: _Attempts to summon his laptop but fails, _"What gives?"

Alice: "That bullet was a null-writer round, it removes the special qualities of your fic-zone, meaning that you no longer have the powers of a writer!"

Wolfie: "Damn you!" _His guns click as they run out of shots, and he draws his sword and flies down towards Alice, _"DIE!"

_Alice draws a sword, and black-feathered wings sprout from her back, as she flies up to fight Wolfie._

Misty: "Quick. While they're busy, we have to escape!"

Miku: "But Wolfie's in danger! He can't use his powers as Writer!"

Misty: "And how exactly are we meant to help him? He'll be fine, so we have to use the distraction he's making to get away!"

Miku: "But... Wolfie..."

_As per usual, let's have a look at the minds of certain members of our cast._

Miku's Mind: 'Be careful Wolfie, come back to me safely...'

Wolfie's Mind: 'Miku... I will defeat this bitch and come back to you, I swear it.'

Everyone Else's Minds: 'Wolfie, beat the crap out of that girl, then both of you, get a room.'

* * *

><p><em>And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the author's note!<em>

Wolfie: "As you may be aware, Misty, Lumi and I are currently working on the creation of 'Adventures of the Writer: the Not-Quite-Animated Series.' The trouble is, we don't yet have voices for several of the characters."

Miku: "That includes me, by the way."

Wolfie: "So, if there are any aspiring voice actors among my readers (some hope) who would like to try for a role, go to my profile, where there are more details!"

Misty: "Are you done?"

Wolfie: "Yes, yes I am."

Bis Bald

BW


	6. Chapter 6

Memories of The Writer! Ch6

_Above the sea of C Major, the music has swapped to a chord progression in F minor..._

Wolfie: "Die!" _Slashes at Alice._

Alice: "No, you die!" _Slashes at Wolfie._

Wolfie: "No you die!"

Alice: "No you!"

Wolfie: "No you!"

Alice: "No you!"

Wolfie: "No you!"

Readers: "Get on with it!"

Alice: "Ah... what the hell, I'll just do something nobody expected!"

Wolfie: "What? Decide that you have entered cliché territory, and thus should try something original and not over-hashed?"

Alice: "No... I'm going to stab you!" _Stabs with her sword._

Wolfie: _Taking the blade in the side of his chest, _"Ah... you... bitch..." _Drops his sword and slumps down on top of one of the submarines._

Alice: "Oh dear... looks like I beat you."

Wolfie: "This... is impossible... how could I...?"

Alice: _Kicking him, _"You're not as great as you think you are Wolfie! You're weak! Without the powers of the writer, you are nothing! Hear me? NOTHING!" _Kicks harder, and Wolfie falls from the side of the submarine. _"Well that was pathetic... time to go home... I've got a ritual to conduct!" _Disappears._

* * *

><p>Miku: "I feel something... it's... Wolfie! He's in trouble!"<p>

Luka: "Don't worry about him, he'll be fine!"

Gakupo: "Yeah, we have bigger problems right now, like getting to the Gatetown of Yandere!"

_The group is now running across the Inlands, which are lush with vegetation, and they would be quite beautiful, if you stopped to admire._

Miku: "But what if he's injured?"

Misty: "Look, when was the last time Wolfie missed a fight?"

Miku: "Um... never."

Lumi: "Trust us, he won't start now! Just keep going."

Miku: "Okay..."

_The group keeps running, until they approach a group of houses, with a sign erected: 'Welcome to the Gatetown of Yandere, twinned with Liverpool.'_

Miku: "Well that was a fast area transition."

Luka: "Indeed, but let's not stop until we get to the portal."

_The group run through the town, which is full of men being chased by knife, hatchet, taser, gun and axe-wielding girls, all (the girls) with creepy smiles on their faces._

Rin: "How... nice..." _Blemishes as a male scream comes from down a street, a male scream which goes just a little too high._

Misty: "It shouldn't be this bad... it must be the yandere energies given off by Sukone..."

Miku: "We've got to stop this... how long have we got left?"

Misty: "One hour, 14 minutes, 12 seconds and counting!"

Miku: "Let's get to that portal then!"

_The group finally approach a portal, which is surrounded on all sides by high fences, and armed security guards march around it._

Miku: "Oh gods... we've got to deal with immigration."

Luka: "Oh wonderful... 'Why are you going to visit the Plane of Yandere?' Because we need to save the world, that will go down wonderfully, and I forgot my passportal."

Miku: "Hm... I think I've got an idea!"

_Miku walks up to the security desk._

Guard: "Hello, how can I help you?"

Miku: "Simple, you and your guards are going to let me and my friends through, without wasting our time or doing passportal checks, or any shit like that."

Guard: _Reaching for his gun,_ "And why should I?"

Miku: "'Cause I'm a very good friend of Wolfie, the Writer."

Guard: "Oh really?"

Miku: "Yes."

Guard: "And why should I believe you?"

Miku: "It's kinda like I've just fired a revolver at you, and you don't know whether I fired six bullets, or only five, the question is: do ya feel lucky? Well do ya punk?"

Guard: _Staring at her, _"That is so badly over-quoted, have you no shame?"

Miku: "Oh I have shame, but for Wolfie, I don't give a damn about it!"

Guard: "Fine... you guys can go through."

_The group quickly hurries up to the portal._

Miku: "Well here goes nothing..." _Leaps into the portal, _"Geronimo!"

* * *

><p><em>In the sea of C Major, the music has shifted to a depressing, slow D minor, Wolfie is sinking slowly...<em>

Wolfie's Thoughts : 'Why... how could this happen... I was going to go back to Miku... and tell her how I felt... that I love her... it can't end like this...'

Mysterious Voice: "No Wolfie, it can't... look inside yourself, and you will find the key."

Wolfie's Thoughts: 'Okay... mysterious voice while drowning... well I'm hardly going to get any more screwed... so I may as well do what it says.'

_Light flashes around Wolfie, and he suddenly finds himself standing on a solid floor._

Wolfie: "Where... am I?"

Mysterious Voice: "This is your soul, we are currently inside the essence of 'you.'"

_As the voice speaks, Wolfie looks around, and realises that he is in a room with a lot of Miku merchandise. There were dolls on the floor, a bed with Miku sheets, a life-sized statue in the centre of the room, and the walls are plastered with posters of her smiling down._

Wolfie: "I have to talk to the guy who did the décor in here, he deserves a pay-rise."

Mysterious Voice: "That would be me." _The voice's owner steps forward, revealing himself as an extremely obese man, wearing a pink tutu, top hat and monocle._

Wolfie: "Oh shit... why did we let Lumi create you on Soul Calibur?"

Your Deathh: "I am Your Deathh!"

Wolfie: "Why the extra 'h?'"

YD: "I dunno, 'cause I felt like it."

Wolfie: "So, what are you, my conscience or something?"

YD: "No, I'm your death."

Wolfie: "I know that, I already... oh wait... you mean..."

YD: "Exactly!" _Draws two stakes... with kebabs on them, _"I'll kill you once and for all!"

Wolfie: "No..." _Glares at Your Deathh, _"I won't let you destroy me... this is my soul... here... I am the absolute master... even more than in my fic-zone."

_Purple energy suddenly bursts from Wolfie, covering his body._

Wolfie: "I made a promise, to return to Miku. I always keep my promises! So... I'll show you, that I refuse to die!"

_The purple energy moves suddenly, and flows around his hand, forming the shape of a blade, and he brings his hands together, gripping at the unseen hilt._

Wolfie: "Normally... when one enters one's own soul, one learns something about oneself."

YD: "So, what have you learnt about yourself?"

Wolfie: "Absolutely nothing!"

_The blade of energy begins to solidify, into a greatsword._

Wolfie: "I came in an egotistical bastard, and I'll leave an egotistical bastard. No... what I learnt... was that there's something important to me, beyond all other things..."

YD: "And that would be..."

_Wolfie raises the blade, a steel greatsword, tinted purple, with power seemingly emanating from the whole blade._

Wolfie: "The one thing most important to me... is MIKU!" _Slashes down, bringing his sword to face Your Deathh. _"Now it's time... Cut Time! Kuinagi!"

* * *

><p>Bis Bald<p>

BW


	7. Chapter 7

Memories of The Writer! Ch7

_Wolfie charges at Your Deathh, making a wide slash, which YD barely blocks with one kebab._

YD: "You're wide open!" _Tries to swing his kebab, but it won't move, _"What gives?"

Wolfie: "You give!" _Slashes again, cleaving YD's weapons in two, followed by a second slash, cutting YD's body apart._

YD: "You... have done well..." _Dies._

Wolfie: "Really? This feels pretty normal to me."

_A display appears in front of him: Level Up!_

Wolfie: "Oh, cool! 21St level! That means I'm an epic character now. So... what to put this level in?" _Thinks, _"Of course... it's obvious.

* * *

><p><em>Within the Sea of C major, the sinking body of Wolfie stirs, and his eyes open wide, as purple wing burst from his back, and he soars suddenly out of the water, to the surprise of the crews of the five submarines which were surrounding him.<em>

_Missiles start firing at Wolfie, but he dodges most of them, then light shimmers around his hand, as Kuin forms, and he cuts through the remaining missiles, flying out the way of their delayed explosions._

Wolfie: "Okay, now take this!" _Kuin becomes a spear, which Wolfie hurls at the nearest submarine, passing straight through it, and making the sub explode._

_The spear then fragments, and the pieces fly around Wolfie, then fly at the four remaining submarines, cutting their plating apart, making them all sink._

_The sword then reforms in Wolfie's hand, and he smirks at the sinking vessals._

Wolfie: "And for the record, I put that level in Badass!"

* * *

><p><em>The Plane of Yandere<em>

Miku: "We're here at last!"

_A barren wasteland stretches out before them, devoid of all life._

Luka: "Seriously, the only thing that could make this place any more foreboding is a sign saying 'Welcome to Evilland.'"

Miku: "Don't say that, or there will be one."

Luka: "True, but seriously, the whole barren wasteland thing is overdone. I mean, think logically, if you were going to make an evil empire, you wouldn't choose some desolate waste. You'd choose somewhere nice, and if it's already owned, kick out the previous owners."

Meiko: "You're talking about logic and fiction in the same breath?"

Luka: "Yes dammit! I mean, just because most people seem perfectly happy to just accept certain things, doesn't mean that you should! Just think every once in a while!"

Miku: "Yes, but Luka, if we always questioned whatever we were reading, then we'd never finish any books. We'd just sit there wondering why one Earth the main character decided to do whatever it was that went against all convention which results in some form of plot."

Luka: "But, have you considered that all the writers are actually doing by providing these logical errors, is inviting intelligent readers to pick apart the story, leaving them open to criticism on many levels."

Miku: "Ah, but in this case, the story is an intentional parody of all clichéd stories, and the elements within them, thus, it would be illogical for it to deviate too far from those clichés, for fear of the humorous element being transformed into something different, which could only lead to confusion among the writers and the readers as to where the story is going."

Luka: "Indeed, however..."

Misty: "Can I just stop you guys there, before we end up with a wall of text, which nobody cares about."

Miku: "You says that, but..."

Misty: "No, actually stop!"

Miku: "Fine, fine, whatever. Anyway, where do we go from here?"

Misty: "Well, I don't think any of us have yandere senses, but, I do have a tsundere sense!"

Miku: "And how the hell is that meant to help?"

Misty: "It's currently telling me that I should not head anywhere near the area seven hundred yards that way." _Points at a hill in the distance._

Luka: "Shall I be the first to call bullshit, or do you want that honour Miku?"

Miku: "Let's just do what he's suggesting. I mean, if we go up that hill we'll be able to see better anyway."

Luka: "I suppose so."

Miku: "Then let's go!" _Thinks, and looks back at the portal they came through, _"I just hope Wolfie catches up to us soon."

Misty: "I'm sure he will, right now, I bet he's surfing on the remains of those subs, with sharks trying to get out of his way, as he rides a tsunami, and is downing a 2 litre bottle of coke and strangling a killer whale."

Miku: "What odds?"

Misty: "I'll give you 1:1."

Miku: "Hm... I think not."

Misty: "Why not?"

Miku: "Because you'll almost certainly be right."

* * *

><p><em>On the sea of C major, sharks flee from a tsunami.<em>

Wolfie: _Surfing on a broken piece of hull, with a coke bottle at his lips, and pulling a piece of rope around a killer whale's neck, _"What? It's a convenient means of transport."

* * *

><p>Miku: "Anyway, the point is that I hope he gets here soon."<p>

Luka: "Why do you hope that?"

Miku: "'Cause he's useful when it comes to fighting."

Luka: "Are you sure there isn't any other reason?"

Miku: "O-of course not!"

_Everyone else nods while looking at her pitifully._

Miku: "What?"

Luka: "Look... Miku, the whole tsundere act is getting old now. Come on, just admit you like him."

Miku: "W-what? Why w-would I like that idiot? He's a perverted, good-for-nothing, remarkably well-spoken, actually not too hard on the eyes... look, I don't like him like that, okay!"

Misty: "Yeah, and my tsundere sense is not reading well into the millions from you right now."

Miku: "I-it's not like that! Wolfie and I... we're just friends!"

Misty: "Given that you're a computer program, that's impressive enough, but really, do you actually think that you'll convince us otherwise?"

Miku: _Pouting, _"I don't need to convince any of you! Now let's go beat up some yanderes already!" _Marches off with her nose in the air._

_Let's take the, by now traditional, look into people's minds..._

Miku's Mind: 'I-it's not l-like I'm in love with him or anything... That would sound a lot more convincing if I weren't stuttering in my own mind.'

Everyone Else's Minds: 'Seriously, just realise you like him, then get a room.'

Wolfie's Mind: 'Wahoo! Surfing is amazing! Oh... what? This is the bit where you guys look into my mind? Shit! Um... er...'

_Let's... just leave it there. Oh, and please feed the writer reviews, it keeps him healthy._

Bis Bald

BW


	8. Chapter 8

Memories of the Writer! Ch8

_On the hill which Miku and Co. started running towards last chapter._

Alice: "Ah... the time is nigh! A mere 30 minutes, 14.2 seconds left until our ritual is completely."

Minion: "At the third bleep, it will be 30 minutes and 0 seconds until we win... Bleep... Bleep... BLEEP!"

Alice: "Now! Minions! Our time is coming! With the power of Tsukone bound to us, we shall destroy Wolfie and his friends, and take Len for ourselves! Then, our time shall come, as we *censored* Len for all of eternity! Now, let us complete the ritual to bind Tsukone to servitude!"

Miku: "Thanks for telling us your evil plans, it makes them far easier to foil!" _Runs up the hill, drawing her negi._

Alice: "What? You've come to stop me?"

Miku: "Yes!"

Alice: "You and whose army?"

Miku: "Me and..." _Thinks for a second, _"Dammit! I don't have an army..."

Alice: "Well in that case you'll lose!"

Miku: "Oh really?"

Alice: "Yes! My minions! Slay that harlot!"

Misty: _Stepping up behind Miku, and smirking, _"Do you know what you just did?"

Alice: "What?"

Misty: "You just called Miku a harlot..."

_A resounding crash sounds in the distance, and then a rumbling, then, from the direction of the noise, a shout is heard._

Wolfie: "NOBODY CALLS MIKU A HARLOT!" _Rides the tsunami from last chapter towards the hill, leaping off as the wave crashes against the hill, hurling a strangled killer whale at Alice's minions._

Miku: "Wolfie! You're back!"

Wolfie: "Of course! I wouldn't miss this for the world!" _His sword appears in his hand, _"Now, Alice, I'm here for another fight."

Alice: "B-but... you were dead... right?"

Wolfie: "Screw death I have a BFS!" _Points Kuin at Alice, _"So... prepare to die!" _His wings spread wide, and he flies at Alice._

Miku: "You heard the man!" _Rushes at the Len fangirls._

_The others all charge into the fray, and then there was carnage..._

* * *

><p><em>25 minutes later...<em>

Miku: "Well that's almost done it..." _Surveys the fallen fangirls, with data-trails floating upwards._

Luka: "Miku! We need to stop their ritual!"

Miku: "How? The only one of them left is Alice."

_Alice and Wolfie fly above, swords clashing. Lots of swords clashing actually, as every time the swords clash, Alice's is frozen in time, and she has to draw another one._

Alice: "Dammit! I'm almost out of swords!"

Wolfie: "You really shouldn't say that to the guy you're fighting!" _Rushes forwards, slashing madly at Alice._

_Alice's sword is sliced in half, and she dodges two further slashes, but is hit by a further slash, being hurled to the ground in front of Tei._

Tei: "Aha... you've lost Alice."

Alice: "Oh really... three... two... one..."

_The sky suddenly turns dark, and thunder rumbles, as flashes of lightning strike. Then one bolt strikes Sukone._

Tei: "AH! It hurts! Stop it!"

Alice: _Bleeding on the ground, smirking up at Tei, _"Tei... I command you to destroy Wolfie... and all his creation except for Len."

Tei: _Her restraints breaking, _"Yes... it will be done."

Alice: "Then... my work is complete..." _Dies._

Tei: _A psychotic appearance on her face, _"Wolfie, it's time for you to die!" _Flies, wingless as she is, at Wolfie._

Wolfie: "Shit. This is really bad!" _His sword transforms into a bow, and he flies backwards, shooting at Sukone._

Tei: "AHAHA! DIE THE DEATH! SENTANCE TO DEATH! GREAT EQUALISER IS THE DEATH!"

Wolfie: "You don't have the right to quote Dlannor! You aren't cute enough when you're threatening people!"

Tei: "Well I'll say it in red: **I'm here to kill you!**"

Wolfie: "That was in bold, not red."

Tei: "Well excuse me if FF doesn't allow for different coloured text."

Wolfie: "Now, let me propose my blue truth: You will not kill me."

Tei: "Die the death!" _Rushes at Wolfie._

Wolfie: "It's time!" _The bow returns to sword form. _"Let's do this!"

Luka: "Quick! Get something to help!"

Tei: "Oh no you don't!" _There's a sudden flash, and all the Vocaloids fall to the ground, unconscious, apart from Miku, who is being protected by Wolfie._

Miku: "What was that?"

Wolfie: "Data corruption. She's corrupted their save-data, so when they wake up, they won't remember what's happened in this story."

Miku: "Oh... so that's how they won't remember Misty and the others."

Lumi: "Fortunately, being PCs, Misty, Chewy and I are unaffected."

Wolfie: "Yes, now, Lumi, Misty, Chewy, get those guys somewhere safe!"

Misty: "What about you two?"

Wolfie: "We'll manage somehow!" _Flies back up into the sky._

Tei: "Let me through! I must destroy those 'loids!"

Wolfie: _Waving his hand in front of her face, _"These aren't the 'loids you're looking for."

Tei: "Wolfie, you aren't a jedi."

Wolfie: "No, but let's be honest, all any of the bad guys in this fic-zone want is to kill me."

Tei: "Eh?"

Wolfie: "Look, I'm an egotistical bastard, who barely gets by in popularity, and who people hate. I've yet to have a ground-breaking story, and yet think the world of myself. Who, in all their villainy, would not want to beat the crap out of me for stealing all the evilness as the fecking anti-hero. I mean, I don't even qualify as a villain, and I'm the one who does most of the evil shit in this story."

Tei: "But some of us aren't in it for teh evilz."

Wolfie: "Yes, but still, it's always 'I'm going to kill you Wolfie,' 'I think you're a stuck-up twat Wolfie,' it gets old."

Tei: "Isn't that just what Misty says to you?"

Wolfie: "That... is true..."

Tei: "Anyway, I'm only going to kill you so that you'll be out of my way."

Wolfie: "Well, there's one thing you've forgotten!"

Miku: "Wolfie, do you have something ready?"

Wolfie: "Indeed, that'd be you Miku! You know what you are?"

Miku: "What I am... oh!"

Tei: "What the hell are you two talking about?"

Wolfie: "Miku... have some of my power, to unleash your true power!"

Miku: _Bathed in light all of a sudden, _"I... I am..."

Wolfie: "My..."

Miku: "...your..."

Miku&Wolfie: "Electric Angel!"

_Light floods the area._

* * *

><p><em>Please feed the writer. He needs reviews to keep writing. Remember, just one review will make him get off his lazy ass, then get back on his lazy ass in front of the computer and start typing.<em>

Bis Bald

BW


	9. Chapter 9

Memories of the Writer! Ch9

_The light fades, as is by now traditional, and Miku stands with two wings formed of electricity flowing from her back._

Miku: "Now, bitch, it's time to end this!" _Flies up at Tei, as Wolfie charges again._

_The three figures fly around in the air, occasionally striking at one another, but no obvious major damage is done by either side._

Wolfie: "We won't be able to keep this up for long... we need to move into another plain of existence!"

Miku: "How the heck do we do that?"

Wolfie: "Simple, now that I control time, I managed to accelerate myself enough to get an effective 8 hours of rest. Which of course means..." _Points at a charging Tei, _"Gate!"

_A portal opens up in front of Tei, transporting her elsewhere._

Miku: "She fell for that twice? In one story!"

Wolfie: "Ours not to reason why."

Miku: "Ours just to do and... wait a second!"

Wolfie: "Quick! Through the gate now!"

Miku: "Oh, yes, of course!" _Flies through the portal, followed by Wolfie._

* * *

><p><em>Wolfie and Miku come out of the portal and find themselves above a grassy plane.<em>

Miku: "Where are we?"

Wolfie: "A far corner of the Plain of Plainness. Now, unfortunately, thanks to that thing Alice shot me with before, I can't write Tei out of existence, but we should be on more even ground... well, even sky I suppose as we can all fly."

Tei: "Now, I will DESTROY. You will die the DEATH. Sentence to DEATH. Great equaliser is the..." C_ut off by Wolfie's attack._

Wolfie: "I told you, you aren't cute when you're threatening people!"

Miku: "Yeah, not like me!" _Rushes at Tei, _"DIE THE DEATH! SENTENCE TO DEATH! GREAT EQUALISER IS THE DEATH! Desu~!"

Wolfie: "Much better."

_The three continue with their fight, which I could describe, but let's be honest, by now, everyone's bored of the random battling, and to be honest, if you've read the original story, you all know exactly where this is going right now, so let's just get there already._

Wolfie: "AHGH!" _Tei knocks him out of the sky with a wave of Yandere energy._

Miku: "Wolfie!" _In the moment she is distracted, Tei strikes her down too, and Miku plummets to the ground, landing by Wolfie._

Tei: _Landing, and smirking evilly, _"Wolfie~ I'm going to kill you now, and then I'll have fun with Len all I want."

Wolfie: _Dragging himself up and leaning towards Miku, _"Miku... please... wake up..."

_Miku lies still, seemingly unconscious._

Wolfie: _Tears starting to form in his eyes, _"Miku... please... I need you to wake up... I haven't even told you... I haven't said I love you!"

_Miku's eyes suddenly open wide._

Miku: "Wolf...ie..."

Wolfie: "Miku, I love you! We can't die here!"

Miku: "Wolfie... I love you too!" _Suddenly she throws herself at Wolfie, hugging him tightly, and kissing him._

Tei: "Wh-what? Something's... something is..."

_A wave of energy suddenly flows from Miku and Wolfie, filling the area around them._

Wolfie: _Breaking off the kiss, _"It's... the fabled field... the Tsun-Yan Supression Field!"

Miku: "What? What is it?"

Wolfie: "It's what happens when a Tsundere and her crush confess their love to one another, it's a field that suppresses both Tsun and Yan tendencies, leaving only the dere-dere part."

Tei: "What's... happening?" _Falls to her knees, and suddenly her smirk is gone, and she looks sweetly at Wolfie, _"Oh dear... oh dear... I almost, did something very mean, I'm sorry."

Wolfie: "Right... yeah you did..."

_Suddenly, Wolfie's sword shatters, and transforms into manacles, binding Tei._

Tei: "Eh? What's this for?"

Wolfie: "I'm going to have to seal you away. For your own good, and for everyone else's. This will do for now, but I'll have to make a complete seal later..."

Tei: "I understand... Wolfie... thank you for stopping me, and can I ask just one favour?"

Wolfie: "What?"

Tei: "Tell Len-kun... I love him."

Wolfie: _Nodding, _"I will... and I promise you won't have to suffer because of me, I won't let that happen."

* * *

><p><em>Some time later, Wolfie's mansion.<em>

Luka: "So you've moved in with Wolfie?"

Miku: "Yeah, it's a really nice place actually."

Luka: "Yeah, I can see that."

Miku: "I'm so happy!"

Luka: "So tell me, I really don't remember much, but what happened with you, Wolfie and Tsukone?"

Miku: _Sticks out her tongue and winks,_ "That's a secret!"

**Credits: Wolfie: Der Blaue Wolf**

* * *

><p><em>In front of a large fortress-like building.<em>

Wolfie: "Ah, the last pieces being put into place."

Teto: "Yeah, we've all worked out shifts and things, so we're good to go!"

Wolfie: "Excellent, the Great Seal is complete!"

**Misty: Mistman_X**

* * *

><p>Misty: "Hey, Lumi, don't you think we're due some compensation?"<p>

Lumi: "Probably, but Wolfie probably doesn't think we are."

Misty: "True, dammit!"

**Lumi: Illuminati_47**

* * *

><p>Meiko: "For the last time! You two are underage! I can't sell you drinks."<p>

Rin: "Oh~ come on! Just a small one!"

Meiko: "No!"

Len: "Come on Rin, there's no points in doing this."

Kaito: _Bursting through the door of the pub, _"I... I'm back..."

Meiko: "Kaito! You look awful!"

Rin: "Not much has changed then."

Kaito: "I only just managed to swim out of the Sea of C Major... I need a drink..."

Meiko: "Do you have any money?"

Kaito: "Well I got my wallet back..." _Opens the wallet and finds it empty, _"Oh f***!"

**The Vocaloids: themselves.**

* * *

><p><em>Back at Wolfie's mansion.<em>

Miku: "Wolfie! You're home."

Wolfie: "Hey there sweetheart! D'you have a good day?"

Miku: "Yeah, Luka came over and we had a chat."

Wolfie: "That's nice. I've finished work on the seal now, so I'll have more free time now."

Miku: "That's good!" _Smiles, _"Let's make some pleasant memories then."

Wolfie: "Yeah, let's make these some good Memories of the Writer." _Kisses Miku, and then picks her up, princess-style, and carries her into the house._

_Let's take one last into various people's minds:_

Wolfie's Mind: 'I'm so happy, I'm with my beloved Miku!'

Miku's Mind: 'Oh... this is so amazing!'

Everone Else's Mind: 'Thank goodness, they got a room.'

**Writen By: Der Blaue Wolf**

Memories of the Writer: Fin

Bis Bald

BW

* * *

><p><em>...Two years later.<em>

_Oh, and if you haven't read the original Adventures of the Writer, SPOILERS!_

Tei: "Dammit! These tentacles..."

_After having Indigrapetion cast on her, Tei is still stuck in the void, being *censored* by the tentacles._

Tei: "Somebody! Help me!"

_The tentacles are suddenly cut in two, as Wolfie cuts through reality._

Wolfie: "I promised not to let you be harmed because of me."

_Tei stares at him, as she falls through the holes in reality back to the Writer's World._

Tei: "I... don't feel so Yandere any more... I'm saved... thank you, my friend...

* * *

><p><em>The Gate of Fandom.<em>

Key of Anime and Gaming: "Finally! I've been stuck in there for over a year, but now, I've escaped! I will utterly destroy those 'loids for the humiliation of what they did to me!"

_Tei Sukone promptly falls on her head._

Tei: "Oh... something soft... meh, I won't ask." _Stands up, and walks away, leaving the squashed key behind._

* * *

><p>Aufwiedersehen<p>

BW


End file.
